A Vacation In Puerto Rico
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: The girls have set out on their holiday to remember. Everything is going perfectly until one of them goes missing. The boys, on their own holiday, come and investigate. Can the missing Gallagher Girl return safely without too much harm done or will their holiday be a failure. Will Mrs Morgan and Joe find out or will they find the missing one before they ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

Our vacation had just started in Puerto Rico! Mum had let me go on the condition that we girls would always stick together and if we ran into trouble we'd call her or Joe straight away. I had agreed straight away, I would agree to anything to get me on this trip with my girls.

Bex and I had sat next to each other on the plain with Liz and Macey in front of us. I knew Macey had her headphones stuck in the whole way and I could see from her body language that she'd fallen asleep. Liz had of course, got her head stuck in a book the minute we were airborne. Me and Bex had discussed the trip the whole way and didn't stop until the plane had touched down on the tarmac and had rolled to a stop.  
Altogether the journey had taken 4 hours and 53 seconds with one stoppage. I also knew that Snickers and Mars bars had been sold to 12 different people. And the last thing I picked up on was the fact that the flight attendant, Philip, like the air hostess, Sophie, from the way he angled his body so it was always facing her.  
I may be on vacation but my spy instincts were never turned off. Liz woke up Macey and Bex and I grabbed our stuff before letting Liz and Mace get their own luggage. Bex and I stepped off of the plane and walked to the bottom of the concrete and stood waiting for Mace and Liz, letting the sunshine reflect off our backs, warming us through and through. If only the weather was like this back at Gallagher.  
Liz deftly carried her bag down the unstable steps and as she did I counted how many steps became loose. 3 out of 15 in total. Macey took a little longer. She had managed to persuade the plane company to allow her two carry on bags and two suitcases, much to the passengers distaste.  
'Come on Macey, do you want to get the suitcases?' I shouted to her and watched as she grinned back at me before walking to where we were standing in a cluster.  
'Now, come on. I need my suitcases and by the way Cam. You might want to text Zach, you promised him you would when we got to Puerto Rico.' Macey reminded me.  
'Thanks Mace,' I said and scrambled in my bag for my phone.  
Bex led the way through the terminal to the baggage carousel seeing as she spoke the language fluently whereas Mace, Liz and me could just about comprehend and reply in a few ways.

_Cammie to Zach:_

_Hey babe, in Puerto Rico now. At the baggage carousel waiting to get all our suitcases. I'm missing you so much, it's unbelievable. Thankfully we're back together in 2 weeks. Have a great time away with Grant, Nick and Jonas. Tell them not to miss my girls too much. I love you so much. Love Cam the Chameleon! __ xxxxxxxxxx_

_Zach to Cammie:_

_Hey Gallagher Girl. Is Puerto Rico nice and sunny? The weather has just started to brighten up here in Slovakia. I miss you too and can't wait to see you in 2 weeks with a nice tan. I'm meeting you back off that flight in 2 weeks! The boys said no promises. Enjoy Puerto with Bex, Mace and Liz. Take tonnes of pictures and email me. I can't stand not seeing your beautiful face for 2 weeks. I love you more. Love Zach xxxxxxxxxxx_

'Cameron, lets' go and find our 5 star hotel. You can text Zach back later. Remember its girl's only holiday,' Liz playfully scolded me.  
I took the form of a sulky child and threw my phone in my pocket and putting on a glum face.

Macey called a taxi and gave him the address of our hotel and we all squeezed into the back seat. Bex was practically on my lap but we just laughed. All the while I kept thinking of my boyfriend, Zach. I missed him like crazy. We were never apart for too long. It turned out the hotel was only 20 minutes and 4 seconds away and as Mace paid the driver we stared in awe at the brilliant white-washed building. It looked so much better than the Academy.  
'Ready girls?' Bex exclaimed.  
'Ready!' We shouted and we walked in together and were astounded by the luscious carpets, shining chandeliers. The desk, I could tell, was made of oak wood and had probably been constructed 2 years and 3 months ago.  
Bex, Mace, Liz and I strolled up to the front desk and waited for a receptionist to come and give us our room key.  
'May I help you?' asked the receptionist.  
'We'd like to check in for our room. We ordered one room under the name Gallagher.' I announced. Mum had checked us in as Gallagher so Mum couldn't be traced, a spy skill.  
'Ah yes, 8th floor room number 8. Here is your key. Take one of the elevators at the back to get to your room or walk up the stairs over here to the left.' Motioned the lady.  
We thanked her profusely before making our way to a free lift. Liz pressed the button and the doors closed, sending us soaring up to the 8th floor.  
While we went up I texted Zach.

_Cammie to Zach:_

_Sorry I took so long to reply babe. Girls told me to put the phone away. Just at the hotel and making our way to the room. Puerto Rico is lovely weather. I'm sure Slovakia will be amazing too. I can't wait to see you out of the plane window, waiting for me. I promise to take pictures, but you email me some too. I can't stand being apart from you. Text you this evening, the girls and I are planning on going out for dinner and checking out the beaches. Love Cam xxxxxxxxxx_

As the elevator stopped and the doors slid open we ran out and found the room. Bex slid the key into the lock and turned it dramatically. As the door was flung open we shrieked and ran in. Fluffy carpets, a plasma TV, a mini fridge, cooking area and lush sofas. And that was only the sitting room.  
'Wow! Guys this is amazing. Thank god for Cam's mum!' Bex cried.  
'I know. She's amazing. Look… the mini fridge comes fully stocked.' Macey replied.  
'I love this place. Now I never want to go back to Gallagher,' I laughed.  
'This sofa is so soft. Ahh the boys would love it here,' announced Liz.

Finally our excitement died down and we checked the two bedrooms. They were pretty much the same. With two single beds in both, wardrobe and drawers. The bathroom was simple but pretty. Bex and I began unpacking our belongings and Liz and Macey did the same in their room. I put my clothes in my half of the wardrobe and Bex did the same. Any other clothes I put in my drawers and my empty suitcase was slid under the bed.  
'So Cammie, what's the plan for tonight?' asked Bex.  
'Well, I was thinking about going out for dinner, then maybe clubbing. We are 17 and look old enough to get into a club. Although we're going to have to use Macey's persuasion skills and we gotta stick together. Anyway we're not looking for guys we're looking for a good time.' I laughed.  
'Yeah, anyway I have Grant, you have Zach, Mace has Nick and Liz has Jonas. Who else do we need?' replied Bex.

We explained the idea for tonight with the girls and we decided to eat first, then come back to the hotel and change for the club. Our vacation had officially started!


	2. Chapter 2

After we had fully unpacked and changed into Puerto Rico friendly clothes (tank tops, shorts and sandals) we made our way down to main reception and asked about restaurants.  
'Excuse me, would you happen to know where the nearest restaurant is from here?' Bex asked politely.  
'There is one about 10 minutes away which sells amazing food, I've been there myself. I can call you a taxi if you like?' she responded.  
'Actually we'd rather walk and enjoy the sun. What's the name and in which direction is it?' replied Bex.  
'It's called Sabor Comida. And if you go out of the main doors from here and turn left, carry on down straight and it should be on the right hand side of the road.' She smiled and waved us off.  
'Thanks,' I called as we walked away from the desk.  
'Sabor Comida means Tasty Food I think. Sounds a great place.' Bex said and we followed her.

We arrived at the hotel in 9 minutes 52 seconds and were shown to a 4 person table in a sufficient amount of time. The inside of the hotel was good looking. It had a lot of Spanish artefacts and traditional Spanish themes. The wooden tables were century old elms. The table we sat at showed us a lovely view of an amazing white, sandy beach with a shimmering blue ocean that glinted in the reflection of the sun. It was so amazing to watch the scene but of course the girls weren't into that sort of thing.  
The menus were placed in front of us upon arriving at our seats and as I slid into a seat next to Bex I opened it into the main courses. I never usually ate starters. Starters just meant it took longer for you to get your food because they were delayed upon making a starter. I know this because of my spy instincts and hearing it with the waiters and waitresses.

The first section was labelled 'Picante' in other words, spicy food. I quickly skimmed the list but there wasn't much that looked very appetising. The next sections were 'el pollo' chicken dishes, 'el pescado' fish dishes and then the savoury dishes. After checking everything I decided on some chicken wraps with salad on the side. I was curious to see how this food would taste compared to chicken wraps from Gallagher. There might not even be a difference and I would remain extremely disappointed.  
I could tell from Bex' wavering eyes she was dithering between having the cod and chips or having a more traditional dish. I knew before it had left her lips she had decided on the cod and chips. Bex could be so predictable sometimes.

Our waitress was called Sabine and she looked to be in her mid twenties. Her hair had probably been cut 3 weeks and 2 days ago and the way her nail polish was slightly chipped at the ends, they had been painted 4 days ago. See what I mean about the spy instincts? I don't purposefully pick out these small details; they just come to me as soon as I look at a person. It's one of those things that just can't be helped.

'Hello, I'm Sabine and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Would you like to order drinks separately or just order everything now?' Sabine said politely.  
'I think we'd like to order everything now,' Macey said, slightly bossily.  
'Alright then, what can I get you?' She asked.  
'I will have a diet coke and for my main meal I will have a spicy chicken korma. Thankyou, what about you Liz?' Macey announced, as if she was part of the Royal family.  
'I think I'll have the Soup Special with some salad on the side with a lemonade, thanks,' Liz replied.  
'Could I have the cod and fish with a coke please?' asked Bex and then it was my turn.  
'May I have the chicken wraps with salad on the side and a glass of fresh water?' I asked and gave her my menu just as she extended her arm to gather them up.  
'Thankyou, we will get your orders here as soon as possible,' and with that Sabine left.

'So girls, have you spoken to the guys at all?' I asked.  
'I've sent a quick text to Grant and he responded when we landed but apart from that no.' answered Bex.  
'Errm, me and Jonas haven't spoken yet,' mumbled Liz.  
'Neither have me and Nick.' Responded Macey.  
After that the subject of conversation changed rapidly every few minutes. Everytime it petered out someone came up with another conversation starter kicking off a debate. And we only waited 31 minutes and 2 seconds for our food.  
As the chicken wraps and salad were placed in front of me I glanced sideways at the others. They were all ready to eat and we quickly dug in. The chicken tasted a lot different than the ones in the town by Gallagher but the wraps were pretty much the same. And Salad never really changes taste. I ate slowly, savouring every bite. This was of course my first meal in Puerto Rico. I was making it last. Bex hadn't seen a difference in hers, obviously, because cod is cod. Nothing different about it apart from the way you cook it.

'How did everyone like their meals?' asked Sabine. She slid the dessert menus in front of us before collecting our now empty plates.  
'Yes I really enjoyed it. Thankyou,' I said and the others piped their thanks too.  
We only needed a minute looking at the desserts. We all decided on the same thing, some classy chocolate brownies with fudge sauce. I could already picture it in the bowl with steaming hot fudge sauce drizzled over it. I made my mouth water just thinking about it.  
We all ordered and I felt my phone buzz. I left the girls discussing whether Spanish or Hungarian was a better language. I looked down at my phone and read Zach's text.

_Zach to Cammie: _

_Hey Gallagher Girl. You were right as always. The sun is shining and beating on our backs. We've decided to climb the High Tatras Mountain so if it takes me a while to respond the reception isn't great. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. How is your evening going? Have a great time and don't miss me too much. Take pictures. I love you! Love Zach xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cammie to Zach:_

_Hey Blackthorne Boy, as you say I'm always right __ Wow! Good luck climbing it and stay safe! We are in the restaurant at the moment ordering lovely brownies and fudge sauce, if only you were here to share mine __ I'm emailing you pictures right now. I love you too much! Love Cam xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I quickly took a few snapshots of me and Bex laughing at the camera and Macey took one of me blowing a kiss to Zach. I quickly sent them off just in time for our brownies.  
They tasted heavenly and I ate mine so fast I wanted another, not that I ordered one. Sabine came and took our plates away, replacing them with a cheque. We all paid our amounts coming to a total of £50.45.  
As soon as Sabine had taken the cheque we exited the restaurant and walked back to the hotel at a slow pace, enjoying the cool sea breeze with a tinge of warmth to it. The hotel inside was full of light and people wandering around. Bellboys carted luggage to elevators for people and just on the inside of the doors was a candy counter that my spy instincts had failed to pick up on. We didn't speak once in the elevator because there were about 5 other people in there with us and it would've been too awkward.

But as soon as there was a closed door between us and the rest of the hotel we had a party. Macey played some music and we got ready for the club. This is what was so great about going on holiday with my girls. We had freedom to do anything within reason. I opened our wardrobe and flicked through all my dresses, and then back again. I couldn't decide on one. It's a good thing we're all similar in size because we can fit into each others clothes.

'Hey, Cam [Bex called to me over the loud music], can I borrow this dress?'  
My eyes flitted over to the white silk knee-length dress she was holding. I imagined it on Bex's skinny frame. The straps would fit nicely and it would look great if she accessorised it. 'Sure [I replied] but you should wear it with your skinny brown plaited belt,' I offered.  
'Great idea, Cam.' Bex replied and she put it on before finding her belt in one of the drawers. I quickly scanned through Bex's dresses but couldn't find anything that appealing for clubbing. Maybe I was going for the wrong sort of clothing. Maybe a playsuit would be better than a dress. I knew Bex and I hadn't brought any with us but I knew someone who had. I ran to Liz and Mace's room and called to Macey.  
'Macey, can I look through your playsuits? I have nothing to wear,' I exclaimed.  
Macey nodded and I looked through them. There were so many! But I found the perfect one. I showed it to Macey and she agreed. I ran back to my room and put on the slinky blood red playsuit with black bows attached to the straps. I looked through my shoes and found some black stilettos. Perfect!

I checked the time. It was 9:02. We were nearly done. I didn't need anything so I focused on my hair. I straightened it all and left it like that. Everyone else was finished so we gathered in the sitting room. Bex looked great in my dress; Macey was sporting a pink dress with a white sash along the middle and black fishnet tights with stilettos. Liz looked stunning in a short red skirt and a strapless white top. We looked stunning!  
I set up my phone on a timer and we got in position and posed for the camera. The picture came out amazing and I quickly emailed it to Zach. He'd asked for a lot of pictures after all!

'Alright girls, everyone ready to party?' exclaimed Macey.  
'Yeah!' replied Liz and we all laughed.  
We found out that the nearest good club was just down the road so we quickly walked there and got in easily enough. Macey hadn't even needed to use her powers of persuasion on the bouncers to let us in; we were in just like that!  
The club was heaving but we didn't care. We were here for a good time. I ordered a J2O each and we got our party started. Bex dragged us all up to the dance floor and we danced for 5 minutes and 22 seconds before I walked off again for another drink. Liz came with me and we sat down for a minute. There were so many people on the dance floor that you immediately started sweating from the feel of everyone's bodies packed so closely together. As I talked to Liz I noticed just out of the side of my peripheral vision a boy who looked in his early twenties watching me and Liz without even blinking. Half a second later he blinked and looked away as soon as he saw me challenging his gaze. He shot through the crowd away from us but he didn't leave my mind. It was like he was put there, keeping an eye on us. Crazy, I thought.  
Liz and I joined Mace and Bex back on the dance floor and within a minute the dude fled from my mind and all that was left inside were the images of me dancing with the girls. We were still dancing approximately 12 minutes and 24 seconds later when I saw another guy through the corner of my eye. He looked familiar to the other guy I'd seen. It hit me then, my spy instincts had been too slow. He'd just demonstrated a spy skill right in front of me and I hadn't picked up on it for 36 seconds. He'd done a switch change, changing his hairstyle, and he'd flipped his jacket inside out. I didn't meet his gaze, I had to alert one of the girls and wait until he changed again. When he did she'd see aswell and we could focus on what to do after that.  
'Bex [I said, walking over to her and dancing], look straight behind me and slightly to the left. Do you see the guy wearing a faded blue jacket, black trousers and a black baseball cap?'  
'Yes, what about him?' asked Bex.  
'I'm pretty sure he just did a switch change. Do you remember a few years back when we were on a CoveOps mission? If I see him again with a new change of clothes I'll let you know.' I said and then lingered a second longer so it didn't look too suspicious.  
Silently I slid away to Macey and we danced randomly in time to the upbeat music track playing. I didn't alert her about the dude I'd seen, there was no point unless we actually knew he was changing.  
'Mace, are you having fun?' I called.  
'I sure am, what about you Cam?' she responded.  
'Yeah, it's fun. We need to hang out more often without the guys, you know.' I said and she nodded.  
2 minutes and 12 seconds later I walked off of the dance floor and Bex joined me for a swig of J2O. And then I saw him once more. This time he had spiky hair and a black jacket on with the same trousers and shoes.  
I quickly made out Bex and I were talking at an angle where he wouldn't be able to lip read either of us.  
'Bex, pretend your smiling at Liz and look out of the side of your vision to the right. He's there again, spiky hair and black leather jacket.' I said and attempted a fake tinkly laugh.  
'You're right Cam. He's not even just some random stalked dude…he's playing us at our own spy game. Come on, let's get on the dance floor, grab Macey and Liz and then go. We'll have to figure a way of getting back to the hotel without him following us,' Bex replied and we skipped to the dance floor to get the others.  
'Hey guys [I smiled], we have to go. _Now_!' I said to Macey and Liz.  
'But we only got here… 2 hours and 53 seconds ago,' whined Macey.  
'I know, but there's a guy spying on us, he switch changed his clothes and keeps watching us. He's done it 3 times. We have to leave!' I cried and I could tell Liz sensed the urgency in my voice.  
'Yeah, let's go. We'll be ok though, won't we Cam?' asked Liz anxiously.  
'Hopefully Lizzie,' I murmured.  
We walked off the dance floor and drank the last of our J2O's, trying to make it look like we needed to go and not just a decision because some creepy guy was following us. We exited the club in a time of 1 minute 23 seconds and we quick walked down the street until there was a turning on the left. I peered around the corner and saw him searching for us but turning the other way, away from us.  
'Guys, be careful. He might have other people with him,' I whispered and we followed the path we'd turned down all the way to the end. Without realising it we'd found a shortcut to the hotel without even realising it! Our next step was to get from here and across the street to the hotel and to our room without him getting to us or even seeing us. A slightly trickier challenge. I beckoned the girls closer to me.  
'What we need to do is get to the hotel obviously but our only chance of that is by hiding behind the cars in the traffic. So we wait here and then as soon as there's a big traffic jam we run to the hotel and run the stairs to our room. It's the only way we'll make it. We can't risk taking the lift and him spotting us. Ok, when I tell you, run for the hotel.' I said and the girls nodded.  
We only ended up waiting for 5 minutes 56 seconds. One car swerved off the road and blocked all exits.  
'Go,' I whispered and we ran.  
Staying behind the covers of the car we ran through the hotel doors which were held open. We didn't stop running, even though we got weird looks from other people in the hotel. We ran all the way up the stairs to floor 8 and didn't stop running until there was a locked and bolted door between us and everyone else.

'Everyone ok?' I asked.  
'Just about,' wheezed Liz.  
'Same,' Bex and Macey gasped.  
'Well, I'm heading to bed. Whenever we go out from now on we need to be extra careful and stay together. Should I text Zach and tell him?' I asked.  
'I don't know. If you do, he'll say you'll have to come back and probably call you're Mum and then that's the end to our vacation. 'Bex replied.  
'Bex is right, don't tell him,' Macey said.  
'But what if you don't tell him Cam and things get worse?' Liz asked.  
'Well, remember Lizzie, we're spies. If he comes near us again, we'll call Zach and my mum and let them know. Then come home, we don't want to leave our vacation on the first day, do we?' I said.  
'I suppose not, well goodnight everyone.' Liz said and walked into her bedroom.  
'You should probably talk to her, Mace,' Bex said and walked into our own.  
'Goodnight Mace,' Bex said.  
'Night Macey,' I said and followed Bex into our room as she went into hers and Liz's.  
'Well that was a weird evening. Hopefully we won't see them again.' I said to Bex.  
'Yeah, maybe. Eurgh! Which drawer did I put my pyjamas in?' Bex groaned.  
'3rd drawer down.' I replied lazily before slipping on my own pyjamas and climbing into bed.  
'Night Bex,' I said and snuggled further into the covers.  
'Night Cam,' replied Bex.

Before I fell asleep I thought about the spy guy. Who did he work for and what could he possibly want from us? And if he does want something, how far is he willing to go to get it?


End file.
